To Catch A Falling Star
by ErrorDexis
Summary: I'm staring at him again tonight, and I'm angry because it's becoming a regular thing for me. [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first and possibly only IY fic. **

I'm staring at him again tonight. And I'm angry because is turning out to be a regular thing for me.

We're boarding in a fairly large town tonight, compliments of the villagers who felt it necessary to offer us rooms after Miroku subdued a wandering soul that haunted their village. At first, they were tempted to deny the rest of us and only take Miroku in. But, just like many other times, they made the regular assumptions as soon as they saw the way we were paired. Two guys, two girls. I couldn't blame them for thinking we have relations but we all nonetheless accept what's given to us. They don't know the difference.

Which is why I'm sharing a room with InuYasha and staring at him right now. If I'd have seen anything more appealing to my eyes, it's hard to compare it to what I see when I look at him. And I have to blink to make sure he's real sometimes, suffice it to say. I wonder if he feels my gaze, and he's just allowing it to make me feel stupid or he's none the wiser of what I'm doing. I wonder if he ever stopped to stare at me when I'm sleeping and it makes me mad for two reasons.

The first is because I'm sure that he has no strong feelings for me. I'm not so naive as to let myself fall madly in love with a man who would never fall back. It's true, I am no Kikyo, but I would've hoped that the mere idiosyncrasies that make me Kagome would be enough.

The second is because I will never know what he's thinking, or what he truly feels. He'll hold me close in an embrace one moment and cast me aside like I never existed the next. He's hard to please and wanting him is the only thing that keeps me at it. I don't know if he knows this and does it to keep me with him, or he's just playing games with me. And I'm depressed, because even after Kikyo's death, I still can't win.

If he would be man enough tell me straight out rather toying with my emotions, his answer would either break my heart or make me love him even more, but at least then, I'll know for sure what he feels.

When it comes to InuYasha, I'm stuck wondering constantly. For the most part, anything he doesn't feel the need to say he won't, and what doesn't need to be done won't happen. We are all guilty of picking InuYasha's brain, searching for answers, but we come out wrong every time, and after all this effort, I come out with nothing and more depressed than I started out.

That's exactly what I've done, just like every other time, I've made myself miserable. I want tocry, but I won't. InuYasha will smell my tears and try to get to the root of my problems. But my feelings are so convoluted that I could hardly assess them myself. If InuYasha could answer my questions, it would help, but I'm not ready to confess just yet, not when he's unsuspecting of my feelings.

In an attempt to quell my desire to cry, I let out a sigh and to my dismay it comes out choked and overly drawn out.

"What?" he says smoothly. My heart leaps, and I can't think of what to say. Damn him, he has to be vague about everything.

"Nothing…" I say. Two can play that game. I watch him roll over on his elbows and catch my gaze. It's the middle of the night, and I can't really see, but I can see his eyes; his brilliant golden eyes.

"Something's the matter with you…what is it?" he asks just as calmly. My heart wants to give in, but my mind refuses. I will not be left to misinterpret his mixed signals, he'd either have to explain himself or say nothing at all. And I hate myself for giving it so much thought. He was half asleep, he could just be tired.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I didn't mean to wake you" I say. And this time, I really don't feel like discussing anything with him, I can barely think. But InuYasha is known not to let a subject die.

"Nonsense,…I can smell it on you"

"Smell what?"

"Sadness…"

"How do you smell sadness?" I meant to say this sardonically, but my tone makes me seem angry. And I admit, I kinda am. He's solely my reason for being sad. I couldn't help but counter him, its instinct I guess.

"It's pointless to explain Kagome…if you're not going to tell me why you're sad, then tell me why you're not happy." He says. The question makes sense, but telling him why I'm not happy would undoubtedly indicate why I'm sad, it's a no-win question.

"That's not fair, it's the same thing."

"No, there's a difference…"

"Name one" and then he does something I didn't expect. He gets up and walks toward me. I don't watch him, that's why I'm stuck in a state of breathlessness when he lays down next to me; his head on my lap. I guess he knows I'm flustered. With his vision he could probably see my cheeks flush pink, and he could probably see my eyes refusing to look down at him, or feel my back and arms stiffen against the wall, offering him my lap.

"Happy people would be sleeping." He says. His voice reverberates like a mellow undertone in my ear, it's a sexy, mysterious voice that I can never get out of my head, and it's the only reason for which I reply to him hoping he'd reply back. He's so close.

"Are_ you_ happy then?" I ask him mainly because I'm interested in what he'll say.

"I've gotta sleep sometime." Inside I'm disappointed, but on the outside I smirk. He knows what to say to lighten a mood, but it's never quite what I want to hear.

"Honestly…I was just…thinking…I swear, nothing's wrong." It's not often we have a light conversation such as this without one of us getting pissed and refusing to speak to each other, and I don't want it to end. But if it doesn't, I'm afraid it'll take a turn for the worst.

"You lie through your teeth wench…"he says nonchalantly.

"It's no lie InuYasha…I really was thinking" I say in a small voice. By this time I know it's impossible to escape the verbal trap InuYasha's put me in, and sooner or later I'd have shed even semblance of the outer shell I've built, if only for one night.

"About what" he yawns and shifts positions on my lap.

"I…nothing, just go to sleep." I say in defeat with my own emotions. A part of me felt that tonight was the night that I would tell him. What? I didn't know. But even he isn't stupid, how can he just ignore the feelings I have for him?

"I can do that…but I know you don't want me to…"he says lazily. Speechless. No comment. His words had the habit of brining out a greater truth within me that I may have been oblivious to prior to. I wanted to talk, but I didn't want to take any risks. The ball was in his court now.

"If you know that, then you must know other things…"

"L-like w-what?" He said. And there it was. I was getting somewhere. I had managed to pull something from him, and on the end of my pole, the lure was gone and pure hesitation was hanging there like fresh bait.

"You're not stupid Inu-"

"I agree."

"Let me finish…I get the feeling you know, but you don't want to tell me you know, because you don't want me have any expectations...either because, well…you just don't feel that way or…"

"Know what-" he said. I began to get angry. I threw him an innuendo because I didn't want to be too blunt about what I wanted to say, and I didn't want to lay it on too thick. At least not yet, but as usual, InuYasha makes everything difficult. I huffed sharply.

"Or maybe you're a total prick who hasn't a clue and you're completely toying with me just like you have been from the beginning." I said all too quickly. I knew he'd rebel, but what I expected was not what I got.

"You're no stranger to toying Kagome. " He faces up in my lap and looks at me tentatively, but I don't look back. I don't want to see the expression on his face. I don't want to look too desperate, because deep down, I'm dying for something. Anything.

"Me? You're delusional…" He sits up and faces me.

"You throw me a bone and snatch it back so fast I never know when to go for it!" He replied. I stared at him for what seemed forever. I can't believe he just said that, I can't believe that's what he thinks I've been doing. I want to kiss him and tell him it's not true, but I want to sit him and set him straight. He breaks the silence first with a simple "forget it". That's his reply to everything.

"How do I know when I throw it to you, you're gonna take it? You're the one who's so damn indecisive!" I don't mean to lash out at him bu-wait, yes I do. He hasn't right to complain, I'm the one who's been going around in circles in an emotional rollercoaster because he can't make up his mind and be honest with me.

"I'm not fucking indecisive! I just can't jump into something without thinking about it first!" he yells, then gets up and starts pacing before me.

"You? That's a first." I smirk. I can feel him glaring at me.

"Kagome, you know more than anyone you just can't fuck with something like that. A decision could change everything. It's been a long time coming, I don't want to ruin what we have right now. A part of me felt things would…I dunno, die down by now. But it hasn't, I feel it, and I know you do too." My jaw clenched, tears burn my eyes, and my face lit up with fiery emotion. I couldn't keep it in, I couldn't hold them back, I had to let it out. I rose to meet him.

"But she's dead! What's to figure out?" I cried. He sighs. I promised myself I wasn't going to get all emotional and I definitely didn't plan on bringing her up. So much for that.

His brows furrowed and he moves to run a hand through my hair, but I flinch and turn away, and I don't know why. He backs off.

"I know, we all do. But it's more complicated than that…you act as if she's the only problem. Don't blame Kikyo for was hasn't happened." He said sternly. Why did I expect any different? He _always _stands up for Kikyo.

"Right, it would be wrong of me to blame innocent little Kikyo for anything, I should blame you instead!"

"What are you blaming me for? What do you fucking want from me? What the hell are we fighting about?" he said now with violent gesticulations. I suddenly felt deflated. I'm blaming him for not loving me. But you can't blame that on someone, you can't force someone to return your feelings. Why did I let myself fall for him? I turned away ashamed, but not really knowing why.

"I'm sorry…this was pointless." I said raising the white flag.

"Don't be…Kagome, don't think you know so much, I'm not a complete bastard. I know what you think I probably don't know. But I can't act right now. I can't see it…" he confesses.

It was my turn now.

"Know what?" I say innocently.

"Damnit, I knew you would say that…" He starts pacing again.

"Listen InuYasha, I…w-want…" I sigh to regain my composure, I really don't want to say what I'm going to say, but I need to, I _have to._ "…I'm only asking you to be aware o-" I start, but I don't have to finish.

"I _am _aware of your feelings, even when I don't want to be. I can usually sense it. But that's it. I don't know…how to help it." He says with his back facing me.

"But it's so easy to do with Kikyo?" I said suspiciously. I heard him grunt, but I wasn't going to back down. Things between us have always been rocky because of her, and I at least want to know why. Even if he sides against me, I want to know what it is about her.

"You said it your damn self, she's dead. I can't possibly know what she feels…considering she feels anything at all."

"Why is it that different InuYasha? Even if I can't…I mean, I hate what she makes of you…"

"I get it, 'putty in her hands' right? I keep trying to make her into the person I knew, but we both know you can't change that. I still feel like I have some kind of obligation to her. Even it was a 'misunderstanding,' she died by hands. Had I known, if I was in my right mind, I wouldn't dream of laying a finger on her…but I did…" He turns toward me with solemn eyes. "…It's as if some stranger were to tell me that you betrayed me, and out of anger I killed you only to find it wasn't true. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

We were silent for a long time after that. I wanted to ask him so badly, but I didn't want to spite what he'd just said to me,

"Do you honestly plan on going to hell with her…InuYasha?"

It became too dark for me to tell where he was, I had my eyes closed and they hadn't adjusted. I heard him smirk from the other side of the room.

"With or without her, I know I'm going."

"You don't seriously believe that…?"

"Save it, as of now, I'm not concerned, because I know I'll get what I deserve."

"Like you got what you deserve from Kikyo?"

"Damnit Kagome-". He's getting short with me, but I don't know why. He hasn't consoled me just yet. I want to know what it is about her that's so much better than anything I could offer? What sets us apart?

"InuYasha…what is it about her that has you running back to her every single time…"I say sternly.

"You're asking the wrong question…"he says all too nonchalantly. It makes me angry, as much as he yearns to leave us and be with her, he can't even say why?

"That's crap, you can't even tell me why you love her?" I said making sure to show him how pissed I am.

"I don't remember telling you I loved her for one, and secondly, it's really none of your business."

"But if Koga merely touches my hand, you're all over him!" I scream. I see his ear twitch and he slowly turns to me. I admit, I shouldn't of yelled, but I'm to angry to let it die.

"That's different and you know it. I don't trust the bastard as far as I can throw him, putting moves on you isn't gonna cut it."

"He protects m-"

"Doesn't make a fucking difference. You think you've got him figured out? Think again. You know what he really wants from you, I'd be dead before I let that happen."

"I don't think you get where I'm coming from, you could do so much better than her, I know it." I'm nearly pleading with him now.

"Right. Half demons don't really have much of a selection, if you haven't noticed. Not that I want what Miroku has, I don't…but I don't really care anymore." he says in a deflated sort of way. I went from angry to guilty in seconds flat; making him think about things he rather not think about.

" I'm known to pry InuYasha but I have good intentions…" The mood's changed and he walks back over to me, facing me.

"I know you do…and trust me, I have my reasons for not being involved, don't waste your time with this. "

I sigh and lean back on the wall behind me. There's so much I still want to know, but I know there's just as much he doesn't want to say. We've said enough for tonight, as far as I'm concerned, I know I come off as a busy body. But this time it's more in my best interest and I'm raring to get to the root of this, but I wouldn't know it when I find it. To him; I'm giving him the 3rddegree, but it's more than that.

"Kagome…I hate seeing you this way. You're contagious you know…" he says to alleviate the tension I'm sure.

"Yea?" was all I could manage. Nothing else came to mind.

"Listen, I know it seems like I don't give a damn. But I think about it all the time…"

"Think about what?" I ask.

He advances forward, only inches a way from me. But I don't look at him, I want to but I don't, I'm not going to give in to him. He has a way of misleading you to believe something that may not be true.

He puts both his hands on either sides of the wall around me for emphasis. And I can't believe my ears…

"…What it would be like to be with you…"

So much for looking away. My head shoots up and I can't focus on anything but his lips. But my words seem to contradict my thoughts.

"I'm not looking to be a liability…" I say absentmindedly. He smirks.

"Good. Because I have nothing to give…but you know as well as I do that nothing will ever happen. It's like déjà vu"

"…why?…" I whisper. I'm waiting for him to answer with words but he rather answer with a gesture and presses closure to me when-

It's the head mistress and she looks frantic.

"Did you happen to hear a scream in the night? I cannot seem to trace it. "she says breathlessly. InuYasha pushes away from me and is already making his way to the other side of the room motioning back to his previous position and without a word of input. Typical. I want to tell her no, but I don't want to busy the poor woman with having to search this whole place for the cause of a heated argument.

"Sorry. Guilty as charged."

"Why I hope everything is okay. The well being of my boarders is very important." She needlessly explains.

"I'm fine, I thought I saw something…just shadows it seems."

"If you're certain…?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern." I say. She bows curtly and leaves.

"Because things like that always seem to happen, someone doesn't want me to want you. By now it's apparent and I'm not gonna force the issue." He says suddenly.

Now I'm left thinking what would have happened if she had come seconds later. He's got a point. When I'm here, I'm never alone. And if happen to be, it doesn't stay that way for long. Plus, InuYasha is a private person, I really don't blame him.

"What about what I want?"

"What do you want?" he says looking at me.

A surge of emotion swelled up inside of me right then. There were many answers to that question. But now was judgment day, and I had to give him the truth, no matter how much it would break me. No other chance like this would come any time soon; there's no time like the present to be completely…and entirely…honest.

"You, InuYasha"

To make the longest and most awkward 30 seconds of my life short: InuYasha just looked at me, got up and left, leaving me to cry for the rest of the night.

AN/** Please review and be honest...should I finish, or not even bother? Opinions are worshiped.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Comments are welcome.**

I couldn't sleep. His mind was on my mind…again. This was getting old and depressing, and I hate him for not saying anything. I didn't really sleep the whole night. At one point I felt so low that I just ignored everything all around me. We planned on leaving around dawn, but even before that, when he didn't turn up, I started crying again, and laid there until noon.

How dare him.

I put my all my energy into proving myself in every aspect he could find something wrong with me and it's not enough. It's never enough.

It seems it would take someone so flawed yet immaculate like Kikyo to get through to him. It used to be jealousy that kept me at bay, back when the mysteries always seemed solvable and our own self confidence was bigger than the sky itself. But like he said: it's been a long time coming, and the focal point that once drove our will power is disappearing.

My focal point, no matter how I look at it, was InuYasha the whole time. Everything else I worked so hard to fight for in that world was to some how please him and maintain whatever image he had of me. But sometimes it didn't work, sometimes I had to understand that some people just couldn't be satisfied. For me especially, maintaining my image was difficult; InuYasha always had Kikyo to compare me to. At one point we seemed to fight constantly over the dumbest things. But I rather that over the silent treatment like the one he gave me last night.

I learned a lot of lessons in the feudal era over the time I've been here. Every predicament in which I had caused more trouble trying to do more than what was needed made me stronger in many ways. I learned that not ever body can be trusted, that not everything is what it seems, and most importantly; not everything can be resolved with a simple wish.

I realized that the most when we lost the Shikon no Tama. We finally had it to its entirety, and I let it slip, literally. InuYasha trusted me, they all trusted me, and I let them down. I was devastated and I promised that I would never come back to interfere and make a nuisance of myself. I went home for good that day, thinking how angry everyone must be because I let years of endless searching go to waste.

But the actual truth was that I couldn't possibly face InuYasha. His fight for the jewel began years before I was in the picture. It shattered the first time because of me. The guilt bothered me for a time, but he convinced me that it wasn't my fault and that he couldn't have expected me to shoot an arrow like Kikyo could on my first try. He's had a way with words since then.

So I forgot about it. Anything that transpired in regards to my mistakes was erased. If I hadn't have broken it, things would be different now and I might have never known him. But nothing could have dramatized me more than the moment the jewel fell from my hands, out of my reach. The world went silent and I knew what the falling jewel meant.

It meant the end of relationships I'd made with many allies, people who were kind to me and fought for the same cause. It was the beginning of another search, more battles, more enemies, more deaths.

It was the end of the beginning all together.

The situation, from, every angle seemed hopeless and I knew I couldn't go back, not after I had done something so unforgivable. I ran from the battle field, not knowing exactly where I was going, or how far it was to the well, but it didn't stop me. I ran in blind despair, crying the whole time, thinking how ashamed everyone must be of me, thinking for sure that things would be better if I left and never came back...if I hadn't ever been there in the first place.

It seemed I had been running forever until exhaustion and exasperation won out and I collapsed right there in the middle of the forest, feeling hopeless and wanting to be dead. I really don't know how long I was asleep there, but when I woke up, like the foolish idiot I am, I expected things to be different. I expected InuYasha to be up in a tree somewhere and Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara close by.

But as the morning waned the terrible truth brought me back into reality: the jewel was once again missing because of me. So I walked….and walked….and walked and kept on walking until I found myself in familiar territory. I looked a complete mess; my clothes were soiled through, my eyes felt swollen, my hair was disheveled, but I was beyond caring. There was nothing to turn back to, no one would be looking for me, there's was no way I could single handedly fix what I did. I had to push everything behind and leave for good.

Sealing the well wasn't an option. I didn't know how and didn't even try to cover it, my guilt over- powered my longing to return there. I wallowed in my sorrow for about three days when I met with someone I thought I'd never see again.

* * *

It was my second day back at school. I was too depressed to go the first day I returned so mother let me stay home, no questions asked, thank god. If I ever explained to her what happened, she'd see how pointless this whole thing was and it would be too much to expect her to support me this time. My most important school years went to waste and I couldn't catch up with my graduating class. I never felt so good for nothing in my life. 

When I was in the feudal era I convinced myself that the cause was worth my education. And it didn't help that everyone built my ego by making it seem my 'technology' was so far advanced. In thruth, it was;namelyfive hundred years before their time.In the present I wasn't fooling anyone, I was just as average as any other human being and was failing the better of all my classes. But Kagome always follows through right? I never dreamed I would have to repeat a year. Yet another thing to add to my frustration.

I'd gotten the news that day and came home just to go straight to my bed, the weight of two more years of school I should have already been through was crashing down on me. I was too depressed to do anything but lie there. I couldn't help but wonder what everyone back then is doing now, if they're loathing me for losing the jewel, if they're trying to search for it again. And if they're glad I'm gone. But it's only fair; if I were anyone of them, I'd be just as disappointed in me.

My thoughts were interrupted when a rap on my window rang in my ears. But I was waist deep in my reflections and didn't hear it the first time. The second time I ignored it, passing it off as some far off object whimsically batting my window. I guess by the third time, who ever was out there wouldn't take no for an answer.

The sliding door was locked shut, but not anymore. It was pulled off its track and limply laid there in its holding while InuYasha stepped in.

"Did you not hear me?" he says calmly. "I know you're awake."

I was turned over on my side, my eyes fighting unwanted tears and my breath lodged in my throat. I had nothing to say for myself. Nothing at all, so I just laid there taking the chance that he might get angry. But he didn't.

"Kagome. I looked everywhere for you, _we all_ looked for you…just to find that you were here the whole time…"

I curled into a ball and tried to make him go away, tried to drown out his words like a child unwilling to face their faults, but he kept talking and kept bringing the guilt back.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked. His voice was small…too small. I was afraid, but not for the reasons he was thinking. I feared having to confront him about what I did, because there was nothing left for me to say except to apologize.

"Kagome…I'm not going to hurt you or anything." He says. But when I didn't respond, in some movement I had missed he was at my bedside and forcibly turns me over to find tears in my eyes.

"InuYasha please" I pleaded.

His gaze softens, but he should be angry, I would rather him be angry than to feel bad for me after what I caused.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he says but it goes in one ear and out of the other. I sit up and run my hands through my hair, but I don't look at him, I can't look to him.

"Listen Kago-"

"I'm sorry InuYasha."

"What?"

"I'm sorry" As much as he hates apologizing, he has to make it difficult for me.

"Keh. For what?" I look at him incredulously. I'm suffering so much anguish over the very thing we both witnessed, but he can't seem to understand why.

"InuYasha…I have everything to be sorry for."

"No you don't, you didn't do anything." He says, expressing some levels of amusement.

"Except lose the jewel…" I say flatly. There was a short silence. I had my head in my lap and InuYasha was at a loss.

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault." Every time something unfortunate happens because of me, he tells me its okay and that it isn't my fault, but I know better. I can't keep running from my mistakes, and he can't keep letting me.

"Don't lie to me, you know very well it was my fault, I had it in my hands and it just…dropped into oblivion? And you say it wasn't my fault? It was clearly all my doing."

"Is that why you ran away? That's what's upsetting you?" I don't reply, and I don't have to; my expression answers for me.

"Forget about it, Kagome. If you had it any longer it would have killed you, Naraku cloaked it in dark magic or something."

"There's no excuse, I could have purified it. I screw up more than I actually help, so its better I be here than to-"

"I thought I told you to forget it." He said sternly.

"I can't…if you're willing to die for the jewel the least I could do is hold on to it. Especially when there's a chance Naraku could get it first, I mean-"

"Would you shut up for second!" I was far too busy ranting to see how angry InuYasha was getting, so I willingly did as he asked.

"Stop beating yourself up about it, you did what you could, and I can't ask anymore of you."

I can tell when he actually means something sincerely and it's turning out to be one of those times, but for some reason, what he says does nothing to console me. Even though InuYasha's perception of me seems most important, his reaction wasn't the only one I was afraid of. I knew the others wouldn't be angry, but they'd be disappointed in me by the same token if not worse, and undoubtedly they'll all force themselves into believing the same crap InuYasha does: that I did all I could.

"It's more than that. After years of the same routine, it took me this long to realize how much dead weight I am…it's depressing, because maybe…if I wasn't there…you might've had the jewel already."

InuYasha's staring me down and making me nervous, the last thing I want to do is make him angry again.

Then he sighs in frustration. It would be so easy for him to just leave me behind, but he's not…he's fighting me over something we both know is true.

"Kagome…come back with me." He says firmly.

"What!...no…I can't."

"Screw it. Come back with me."

* * *

The rest is history. Pun intended. I left right then and there, not even a note to my family. InuYasha made me feel needed and by the life of me, I could never ignore when InuYasha says he needs me, however inadvertent it was. There really is no point in staying in the feudal era if I wasn't needed, yet he doesn't always give me that impression. But as long as it's been, practical reasons for arguing seem to run short. 

And it's clear to everyone but the both of us.

I would give anything to just lay here and think for the rest of the day, it would be therapeutic to my dignity, which InuYasha did a good job of assaulting last night. But my thoughts are interrupted when Sango slides open the shoji doors.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" she whispers. It would be so easy to humor her and claim that I did feel sick, because it was true…to some degree anyways.

"No, no, I'm fine. Sorry for not waking up earlier." I apologized. After all, I knew very well that we'd plan to leave at dawn, but I purposely over-slept simply because I didn't feel like waking up.

"Its fine, it was really InuYasha who wanted to begin traveling at dawn, but surprisingly, he didn't want us to wake you." She said. This was a little daunting to hear. His motive could have been anything: he could have empathized for me having helped me stay up, or he didn't want to see me yet. Which is understandable; a part of me is still looking for a response from him, but I know better. He'll want me to let this die, and forget the entire conversation. Call me fickle, but out of sheer embarrassment, that's what I intend to do. "He's being unusually gracious this morning, I suggest you get up before Shippo does." She added.

It was nice to hear from Sango that he was in a good mood, because I knew she meant it. I'd learned to take most anything Miroku says as an underlying double standard, but for some strange reason, I still trust him.

But InuYasha's good mood could definitely turn foul the minute he sees me. Only he and I know what went on last night and that's the way it's going to stay.

Sango retreated to give me more privacy and after a good five minutes of plotting a fake sickness, I thought better of it, and made myself presentable before going outside.

The screened doors blocked out a great deal of sunlight, so when I opened them it felt as if my retinas were on fire. It took longer than usual for my eyes to adjust. To my surprise, I really didn't see anyone. Sango had gone wherever she came from, and there wasn't a soul left in the corridor. It only makes sense that everyone would be on the main grounds; that's where the food was, and that's where I was headed before someone grabbed my arm and pulls me back.

"We're going out the back way…" he affirmed. I was far too alarmed to do anything but nod and follow. It had been literally seconds between the time I visually declared no one was here and the moment I started for the grounds. Not a shred of expectation in me was expecting him right now. I would have asked why, but my breath was still lodged in my throat.

"InuYasha…are you feeling okay?" I said as I half ran to keep up with him and the tugging on my arm.

"I should be asking you that; it's late for you to just be getting up." he says, heading out into the burning sunlight.

"Ok….but _dawn?_ Thismay belatebut _that's _too early." I say incredulously. One thing I don't like about InuYasha is his sleeping habits. I'm really not concerned one way or the other until his erratic sleeping patterns start to disrupt mine, and it usually does.

InuYasha sighs and then turns to me, stooping closer to my ear.

"Do _you _have money to pay these people? Because I don't, none of us do." He whispers. I'm lost. I never gave much though as to where I was going to sleep and how I would go about it until now.

"But I thought Miroku took care of that…" I said loudly as InuYasha continued to practically drag me around the inn.

"That's another problem" he said quickly. "Our status, regardless of what we do to help them, still doesn't give us free reign, if you catch my drift."

I had a chance to breathe as he opened a solitary door with a lift of a latch and a shove of his shoulder.

"I don't actually" I said blankly. He looks at me sharply.

"The mistresses were perfectly fine with letting us stay the night and get the hell out of here by morning, but the headmaster has other plans….he wants a consolation prize."

"_A prize? _But he didn't do anything…and we don't have anything prize-like to give him…" I say, sifting through memories of yesterday and finding nothing in regards to any difficulty in lodging.

"That's what I said. And rather than just leave, idiot monk tried to talk him down. Apparently, you and Sango were still asleep so neither of us felt like waking you at the time." he says. My brows furrowed in complete confusion.

"So they came to an agreement?"

"Not quite…that's why we're running."

"Wait…when did this all happen?" I asked. He looks skyward over his shoulder, to the left, searching for something and completely ignoring my question. His eyes turned to slits as he found what he was looking for.

"Get on. Now!" he demands and he leans down for me to ride his back. We were gone in seconds; the forest nearly swallowing us whole as we escaped the inn. My eyes felt better now; the thick canopy nearly shielded the sun completely.

"But InuYasha! What are we running from?" I shouted over the wind that rushed past us.

"Henchman. The stupid fuck just won't take no for an answer." He says grinding his teeth. Even though nothing InuYasha was telling me was hard to understand, I still couldn't get the whole picture.

"What could he possibly want that'll make him send henchman after us?" I asked loudly. This kind of thing has happened before and so far people have been pretty lenient. We never had any real problem finding a place to stay when it rained like a typhoon, or when one of us was sick, or if we were conducting some kind of search or investigation…what could possibly make this time any different?

"You…he wants you." He says evenly. I deflated like a balloon against his chest. This was turning out be another moment in history where things go wrong because me: and this time I hadn't done anything.

"By now they've figured out that we're all gone, so he's sending his goons to find us. I can smell them from here." He continues.

"I'm sorry…" I say feebly. InuYasha smirks.

"You didn't do anything ok? You should be asking that conniving son of a bitch for an apology…trying to sell off humans…the bastard." he says more to himself than to me. I take five minutes to absorb this before asking where the others went off too.

"Give it a mile or two. I sent Sango to check on you and they all left shortly afterwards."

"_A mile?...or TWO?" _I said in a pained tone; my thigh muscles all ready tiring as I clamped them around InuYasha's waist, who was running considerably faster than usual. He laughs at me.

"They're air borne Kagome. I told them to go as far as possible and I'd sniff 'em out later." I groaned.

"If they're on Kirara, that could take forever…"

"Hey, I'm the one doing all the work. Just relax; I stop in a little while."

InuYasha was true to his word as always. Possibly twenty minutes in our run, he stopped and let me down. My legs went slack instantly and literally buckled from under me; InuYasha had to break my fall. I sat against a tree in silence and InuYasha leaned on the same to my left.

"Your stuff is with them…incase you were wondering."

"I assumed it was…" My closed response left no room for conversation; the stillness was nearly tangible. The quietness itself –plus the fact that we were running away from...whoever- made me feel uneasy.

I guess I wasn't the only one.

"I never blamed you for anything you know…"he says for lack of anything better to say I guess. He grabs a leaf inches above his head between his index and middle finger and twiddles it between them before allowing it to blow away in the wind. I know this because I was watching…waiting…thinking for something to say.

"You're too hard on yourself sometimes…"he says. The first response is forgotten and I sit and watch and wait, thinking for a new one.

"Really…so you don't blame me for activating the rosary even?" I knew I was taking a chance. Mere mention of the rosary sometimes causes big black clouds to rain on his parade, and I have to deal with the foul mood swings he gets into.

"Well…" He takes his time before answering. "I like to believe you wouldn't do it if you didn't think I deserved it." I couldn't help but smile slightly. This reaction is a lot more considerate than the times I actually had sat him.

"I admit, I use the word too lightly…I'm sorry for that." He says nothing. He's never been the kind to openly embrace an apology…or thanks for that matter.

"Although, InuYasha…there are some things I just have too accept;…like fault and when I've caused something I can't fix." To my surprise he smirks.

"I'm not gonna hold you accountable for being human, Kagome. If I did, Sango, Miroku…me…we'd all be guilty of it."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working. They can stand on their own two feet…they've been doing it since before we met them-" I say in spite of myself. But InuYasha's response becomes more urgent.

"Listen to what you're saying. You expect to fall through some old well in the middle of fucking no where and get by like nothing happened? It's hard enough for people who've lived here all their lives!" he asks. I don't answer the clearly obvious question.And I know he's partly referring to himself.I get up and start pacing to clear my head.

"Ok, you're right…but still…being _too _human _should _be a crime." He laughs at me and I start to get offended.

"You think too much" he says. Out of anger I let my mouth get the best of me without thinking.

"Really? Because I have a lot of time to just sit and think, while you guys fight battles, and protect the defenseless…namely myself-" I began but couldn't finished when InuYasha comes behind me and clamps his hand on my mouth. My eyes become as wide as dishpans out of blatant shock.

"Shhh…" he whispers. I shut up right then and there, even attempting not to breathe…or blink for that matter, as if that would make a sound.

When InuYasha's hand falls from my mouth, I hesitate before asking. "What is it, InuYasha?"

His eyes squint, and before I realize it, he's tugging me backward by my arm, wary of something my human-ness could not trace.

"I sense something…but I don't know what it is…I don't recognize it…"

And is if I'd be able to find it I turn my gaze to the heavens and started searching. I kept up this pointless pursuit for what seemed forever until InuYasha grows tense behind me.

"Holy Shit…" he whispers, and I wheel around, just to see him trapped in a trance of some kind. His full attention was drawn by something in the distance. I supposed if I didn't see it now, I'd see it soon enough.

Unfortunately…I did.

* * *

**AN: Please Review. I promise to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's shorter, yes, because I didn't want to reveal too much too soon. Bear with me. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

I'm so not ignorant when it comes to the malicious ways of battle. I know to expect the inevitable and to be prepared. I also know to expect the unexpected. But no one knows this better than InuYasha.

So how am I supposed to feel when he looks so devastatingly anxious?

It wasn't what came that frightened me, because I couldn't see it. I couldn't sense it, Physically and mentally I was unprepared, and I'm no stranger to being left in the dark, but InuYasha was never caught off guard if he couldn't help it.

What did scare me was the look on his face. His eyes went wide instantly when he realized what it was he was sensing.

But there were two things wrong with this scenario. First off, the sky seemed to modestly blacken, almost as if a blanket of dark clouds were rounding the sky, waiting to rain. Second…InuYasha was just standing there. From this I knew there was more than what it seems. There was something out there my human limitations wouldn't let me see. Something was going happen right now, suffice it to say, something _bad._

"InuYasha what is it?" I whispered, but to no avail. He was just staring at the sky, his eyes circling all directions, waiting, completely unmoved. His anxiety lessened considerably into a look of despair.

"InuYasha, if something's wrong, I think you should tell me…" I said now, barely a little louder than before. I was approaching him cautiously, I was afraid he was possessed and would snap the moment I touched him. A solitary sweat drop slowly ran down my brow.

"InuYasha. Please say something." I pleaded. His silence was boring holes into my already battered mind. It was impossible to put two and two together when you had no pieces; all I could be certain of was the fact _something was wrong._

He breathed deeply, and clenched his jaw. I immediately stayed put, I did not want to disturb him; he looked as if he'd pounce any second, and my presence wasn't helping.

He slowly turned his head toward me and the look in eyes was one I'd never forget.

He seemed as if he wanted to cry.

"InuYasha, what's the matter with you?" I whispered. His brows creased further and the edges of his lips were in a hard line. His expression was bleak, a look of total defeat, one I hadn't ever seen before. Nothing is more terrifying than not knowing what you should be scared of. Whatever it was, it was coming soon.

InuYasha came toward me slowly, carrying the same expression. He grabbed my shoulders and pressed.

"Lay down, Kagome." He tried to sound demanding, but his voice wavered. It didn't matter; I wouldn't argue, not with the way he was looking at me. And as I lowered so did he, every human sense in my body screamed I should be running.

But I saw it for what it was. Whatever was going to happen, InuYasha felt he couldn't outrun it, what makes me think that I'd have a better chance? I tried once more to get through to him.

"InuYasha you're scaring me…"I said, but he ignored me completely, continuing to gently push me to the ground until I lay flat on my back. InuYasha began to position himself on top of me, pinning my every limb, tucking in my arms and shielding them with his own.

My breath was caught in my throat and my body seemed numb, despite the warmth radiating from InuYasha's body. I'd never been this close to him, but it wasn't supposed to feel like this. His closeness wasn't supposed to fill me with undeniable dread.

All of a sudden, InuYasha forced his arms under and around me, catching me in a bear hug so constraining I thought I'd break from the pressure. I was scared and I wanted to know why I was so scared. I wanted to know what I was so scared of.

"InuYasha, stop this. What's going on! Why are you shielding me? What's going to ha-? I said, but he cut me off.

"Shh." He says into my ear, his warm breath filling me with hopeless calm. "Like I said: Déjà vu".

I hadn't grasped the full intensity of this moment until now. Whatever was coming, InuYasha didn't think we could escape, so he was protecting me and leaving himself prone to…something. He wasn't telling me because it wouldn't really make a difference whether or not I knew. One of us was going to get hurt, possibly both of us. He couldn't guarantee my safety and it left me feeling hallow. Just shy of possible death, I was surprised at how empty I felt, I thought of nothing. I could feel the weight of InuYasha on top of me but it didn't reach my skin. It was time to accept fate and the preordained.

He said it was déjà vu…I knew where this was going…this wasn't going to end good.

Out of the blue, in correlation with the sudden tense spasm that ran through InuYasha's body as he hugged mine even tighter, I finally saw that which I could not see before.

It had the same initial effect on me as it did on InuYasha. I wanted to scream out of pure horror now that I knew what was coming, and there was no feasible way to prepare for it, but I could say nothing.

It happened quickly, there was no time to feel pain, there was definitely no point in running. I started crying, because I couldn't see beyond today…I couldn't see a plausible way of escaping out of this alive.

All systems shut down and I closed my eyes, praying to every god that was listening that maybe…just maybe…everything we had lived for wouldn't be for nothing.

The spiteful element of surprise would not be denied.

O.o.O.o.O

Shippo wasn't always the one up to par when it came to being informed. In fact, most of his discoveries were made as they happened. As unaware as he was known to be, it took no genius to read the faces of his companions.

He was jerked awake by Miroku's firm grasps as they made to leave that morning, Shippo still being half awake hadn't bothered to questions his motives. But it was only until he realized who was missing that he became at odds with himself.

As expected, the questions came minutes into their flight, but went unanswered. And to add to the strangeness was the fact that Miroku silenced Sango on more than one occasion when she tried to rationally explain.

He assured Shippo that everything would be fine, and that they'd meet up soon; all he had to do was be patient.

But that had been hours ago. They were still flying, changing directions every so often to stay within InuYasha's running proximity, but as the time stretched it grew more tiresome. Kirara lost their scent long ago and flew upon mere instinct.

But Shippo didn't know this. He didn't know that something had gone wrong. He didn't even know what had transpired to allow something wrong to happen.

And it was time for answers.

"Miroku…I'm worried about InuYasha and Kagome. You think they got lost?" Shippo asked.

"InuYasha? I don't think so…" Sango quipped.

"So then what's taking them so long for them to find us?" he inquired as if either of them knew having been together the whole time. Sango remained silent, there was no way to truthfully answer his question. She could try, but to say the very least, an answer may console him but she, on the other hand, would not be at ease.

Miroku noticed Shippo's raised haunches when his question came without a reply and took it upon himself to figure out what happened.

"I suppose it's time we try harder at finding them." He said. He looked at Sango pointedly, who immediately caught on and made Kirara double take in search of their missing friends.

In an era nearly covered in Earth it seemed near impossible at times, to find what you're looking for. The thick flora and fauna beneath them made it increasingly difficult to ferret the land while airborne. Hence they took to the ground and did what they could to find them, but as the sun swept lower behind the distant hills, they finally realized that InuYasha and Kagome could have been anywhere.

With the battles they've fought together, the foes they've faced and their unrelenting attempts to destroy them all, every possible explanation, no matter how far fetched was put on the table. Part of them didn't want to think about what could have happened, and part of them wanted to know for knowing's sake.

By now, they were all equal. Each one of them could be considered just as ignorant as Shippo. With a plan so fool proof, it was hard to accept that something may have gone wrong. Miroku especially felt at fault. But regardless as to who took the blame their dilemma remained as it was.

InuYasha and Kagome had disappeared.

Hours of roaming had produced no results, not even a scent; there were no leads to go by. The hopelessness of the situation filled the air with tension. Not a word could be shared between them, bantering seemed unwarranted…they were running out of options.

"Miroku…it's pointless to say, but I'm worried." said Sango.

"As I, Sango. I'd rather find them dead than to never know what had happened to them." Said Miroku solemnly.

"Don't jinx them like that!" piped Shippo and inflated himself into an animated ball and roamed the forest floor.

"I can only agree." Said Sango. "For all we know, it could be nothing, they could both be fine."

"True, very true. But chances are slim. We must take drastic measures where they're necessary." said Miroku decidedly.

"What are you planning Miroku?." asked Shippo.

"I deem our only other alternative is to go back the way we came." He said sternly.

"Are you sure? That could be just what they want." Advised Sango.

"It may, but at the expense of InuYasha and Kagome's lives, it's a sacrifice I think we're all obligated to make.

Sango and Shippo said nothing, but answered by turning around on Miroku's cue and trekking in the desired direction. There was truth in his words. They had no doubt that both InuYasha and Kagome would head into the line of fire if it meant their lives. All they had now was time, and with every passing minute, they grew more afraid of what they'd find.

And they had every right to be.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Naraku, it's done. They went unsuspecting…" said Baki, an external vassal.

"Unsuspecting….how'd you manage that?" said Naraku from a far wall in his throne room, extending his arm before him while it bulbously reconstructed into a seemingly human arm. He smiled in satisfaction of his effortless work.

"I should rephrase…the boy….he knew, he saw it coming. But of course…" Baki stopped to laugh at the irony of the situation while twirling a strand of hair around her finger… "By then it was far too late to escape."

"It really is inconceivable when you're on the outside looking in…and such a grotesque picture to fathom." said Naraku repairing a wound on his leg, the amusement apparent on his face.

"I suppose…I hadn't stayed to clean up the mess, it wasn't necessary. Death would not be deterred." said Baki more nonchalantly. The thought of death always made Naraku a little more gracious, and Baki had only been in the 'man's' presence for ten days.

Suddenly Naraku ceased his reconstruction and sat motionless as if he was just assaulted from behind.

"Sir? Something bothering you?" asked Baki warily.

"Death would not be deterred, Baki?" he asked for clarification. She hesitated.

"I'd planned it just so…there could be no feasible way to escape." Baki stammered.

Naraku's expression turned bleak and he rose from his throne approaching Baki slowly but with the utmost ofsurety.

Baki sensed Naraku's motives. Nothing had gone wrong, there was no reason for punishment.

_What will he do? _She thought in fear.

Baki motioned back, but absentmindedly traipsed on the hem of her long garnet colored obi and fell helpless at Naruku's feet.

"You're irresponsible, Baki. You're inattentive. Mistakes that are irrevocable…mistakes I cannot afford." Said Naraku slowly, lashing out a limb, striking her cheek.

Never the one to show blatant signs of weakness, she remained still and secretly seethed the pain.

"I did what you asked. What mor-" she began.

"_Wrong" _Naraku yelled. "You did not do what I asked. I had been very precise, it was fool proof. I merely demanded you see to their deaths and be sure of the fact. Are you certain they'reno longer livingBaki?"

"Yes, Narak-" Naraku slapped her yet more fiecely before she could finish, a clover ornament falling from her hair.

"Am I to believe you're willing to barter your life with the chance that they might still be alive?" asked Naraku gruffly.

She had to take her answer seriously. She was sure that if Naraku wanted to kill her, he wouldn't hesitate. At the time, she was sure that they were dead. No human and half demon could escape her efforts. But now that her life was at hand-Kagura had warned her of the fact-she second guessed herself.

"I didn't think so…parts of you are so digustingly human" said Naraku. He clenched his now being-like fists tightly and turned away from her.

"Looking at you is pleasant, but it isn't good when tainted with anger. I may be forced to do whatever I please.You should leave, quickly, before my wrath becomes me." ordered Naraku.

Baki rose immediately and made a shallow bow before rushing outcompletely.

She held her head in her hands as she recollected the morning's events. It was a flawless plan. No, she did not stay to make sure they were dead, but the damage was so horrific; there was no way they couldn't be.

She journeyed the mile to the mare she left tied to a solitary tree in a clearing. She mounted it and rode to overview her work. She didn't take kindly to the idea oflosing her life over two humans she didn't know and had no prior relations with and especially because Naraku willed it. She would assure Naraku that she could be trusted and that her life was worth keeping.

If only she wasn't so doubtful.

**AN: Please review. Criticism is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story has taken one hell of a turn hasn't it... Although I've kept you in suspense for two chapters, the story line isn't convoluted, so please don't beat down my door (or my pride for that matter) if it doesn't meet your expectations. **

**I want to give my everlasting thanks to Hieiluva, InuYasha Lover 813, Dieforinuyasha, mysterious, InuYashaSano, Anna Sohma, Twinkle, Inuaru, and Robine for all the encouragement. I was having my doubts about this one.**

As Baki drove her steed forward along the narrow mountain side she grew increasingly furious with the situation entirely. She guaranteed Naraku a dead half demon and a just as dead human, executed in such a way that death was inevitable. Neither of them seemed capable of fighting back or escaping at the time, and she was by no means intimidated.

Now Naraku will doubt her.

It was only a few hours form sundown and she was just mere miles from the rendezvous point. A part of her, despite her prior confidence of the fact that she'd successfully killed them, felt uneasy.

Kagura would have frowned upon her. The seemingly heartless woman, primarily because of the literal fact that she wasn't in possession of her own heart, influenced her more than any person she'd ever known. From her she learned defiance, she learned to be her own person, and that the leverage of death was never a true reason to allow yourself to be manipulated.

All of those inspiring nuances were true. But Baki and Kagura were two different people living two different lives; one in the land of the living, succumbing to Naraku's bidding and the other in the land of the dead, finally being independent for once. It was an insult to Kagura's memory to follow in her foot steps and carry out the same fate she spent her life regretting: serving Naraku.

But it couldn't be helped; they were, in every way, different.

Baki was infatuated with Naraku to a degree she really couldn't explain. She felt an eerie satisfaction whenever she carried out something that seemed to please him, self-loathing when he was disappointment, and a blurred sense of right and wrong under his influences. For him it mattered not who she avenged, though she didn't know them. His gain was her gain, and his losses also hers. It wasn't love, and she hardly felt able to call it caring for him, but it made her risk her neck on his behalf. And she had no idea why. What was it about him?

And still the matter at hand remained.

As the ground flew beneath her, and the building anxiety to discover the unknown threatened to teem over the boundaries of her self control, she forced her mount further and faster yet. The place where judgment day was decided was rounding and her fate was teetering on a thin, unbalanced line.

Baki could see the sacrilege of her seemingly flawless plan up ahead, and dismounted her steed, as she could not maneuver it throughout the field. The whole place was untouched, a horrendous scene to picture from ground level but she pushed on; it would be ten times worse when she got to the bodies…they'd hardly look like the people they were meant to be. The more gruesome, the more dead they were.

As she reached the focal point, as the masses around her grew closer together, as the moon made itself known and the deadly tips of the weapons she'd left behind became visible, she felt the muscles of her face shift into an involuntary smile. She knew very well that it was triggered by Naraku's satisfaction.

The poignant smell of iron reached her nose, and then the dried trail of the once dark crimson liquid excited her insatiably, but she wouldn't be satisfied until she saw _them._ Closer and closer she got to center of it all, closer to the bodies…there, feet away…

…lay nothing at all.

Baki could merely stand her ground and stare in disbelief.

The bodies of the people who were supposed to be dead were no where to be found.

o.O.oO.o.O.o

I hadn't any idea how I became unconscious even with InuYasha shielding me, but it didn't matter, and I wasn't going to jinx my luck. I was alive…I had to be. Hell shouldn't be void like this….where was the fire? The eternal damnation? All I could see now was a once black canvas, speckling apart as my eyes seemed to open.

The very first sensation I felt when I opened my eyes was pain.

Sheer and tangible pain.

I saw the memories of my close demise flash before me, and what I was too shocked and horrified to say before flew out of me on impulse.

"Spears!" I screamed. I was sitting up now, in a cold sweat, my head drumming madly against the intruding thoughts of the morning's events. I was treating the entire ordeal like a dream; a dream so real it scared me, caused me physical pain, and nearly killed me, but a dream no less.

It flashed in sequences; moments I couldn't force out of my head…moments I'd never forget.

The clear blue sky was its bluest as InuYasha and I leaned upon the same tree, quiet…

Then the tension brought upon by the mention of my usefulness, still, the air was calm…

His face when he looked at the sky that first instant…when he looked back at me…

And finally the impenetrable horror of the sudden blanket of sharp pointed blades, raining down over us as I lie flat under InuYasha's vulnerable body.

"InuYasha" I whispered, looking around restlessly to find him, but he wasn't anywhere near me. In fact….he wasn't in this cabin at all. I finally took a moment to take notice of my surroundings. It was unfamiliar...barren and clearly abandoned, and I was alone.

I tried to get up and look around for some familiar faces, just to fall back down again: my head was still a little fuzzy. I was glad that physical pain was there to take my mind off the pain of having to think about InuYasha and his condition.

There was no way to convince myself that he wasn't hurt, no way to force my usually optimistic self to believe he was doing well and prospering.

No, he was experiencing some level of pain, of that I'm sure.

And all I want is to be with him.

I can't stand the fact that he's alone, somewhere where I couldn't find him, even if he's surrounded by people, he'll find a way to seclude himself. I wanted to force my company on him, make sure he knew I was there for him, in life and in death; that he would have to try his hardest to keep me away.

It was a confession I wasn't sure he'd reciprocate right now, with my question on that first night still unanswered and all (there's was no way to determine how long I'd been lying here indefinitely)… But I knew he wouldn't push me away, he'd let me indulge myself, I knew he wouldn't be that insensitive….because indeed, the near impossible, and the unforeseeable had just happened… I was lost and confused and needed the company just as much as I think he does,

I breathed heavily, my body and mind were tired from trying to keep myself alive. I flopped back down on the poorly made makeshift place mat and let drowsiness take hold.

"InuYasha, where are you?" I whispered before letting sleep become me.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Damn you to hell Miroku, where is she? ",whispered InuYasha. Miroku leaned over him to better hear his words, growing more frustrated with each response.

"As I explained to you before, InuYasha –and stay with me this time- Kagome was conscious but still could not sustain the longer flight to Kaede's as _your _wounds were far more serious than her own. She's recuperating not far from here. It was impossible to bring you both. Forgive us for setting priorities." he informed. InuYasha returned his sarcasm with a forced glare. It was all he could manage.

"And as I said before: _I don't give a damn._" He seethed. Miroku sighed and shook his head as he rose to situate himself outside where the air was free of the hanyou's rage.

"Then you will lie there until you heal enough to travel." He left, ignoring InuYasha's growling.

The minute he gained his sanity and sense of mind he tried to go look for Kagome, much to the others' expectations. He had to admit; he hardly thought he'd be alive to see her face again. And now that he was, he couldn't be away from her, he had to know she was safe.

Yes, the pain was insurmountable, but he was covered from head to foot in foul smelling salves and miles of medical tape from Kagome's backpack. He would live. And despite Miroku's assurances he just needed to be certain that Kagome would too.

He'd done his best to protect her, to shield every obtruding body part from the storm of weapons. It was better that trying to out run them; she'd only be more vulnerable. He only had minutes to decide, but he had no doubts that he would certainly trade his life for hers. It was all he had to offer.

Of course he couldn't verbally express this to the over protective humans around him. He hoped that a simple demand from a half demon on his death bed would be enough but it wasn't. They would not let him go.

But he didn't intend on taking no for answer anyhow. With or without their consent he was determined to see her, even if it meant taking them all down in the process. The only problem was his strength…or lack thereof. He had to prop himself on a wall to take the weight off his legs; they were clearly unfit for standing. A spear had hit him behind the knees and near his Achilles, and the nerves were shot. The rest of him was throbbing from sore dull pain, but he felt himself healing every minute.

However…Kaede would not be denied.

She subdued him to his futon and to try and force it off, which he knew he would be capable of at optimum strength, was a feat he couldn't handle right now. Still the very prospect of lying around doing nothing did not sit well with him. He had to do _something…_however small it would be.

So he decided to take the time to evaluate the past few hours. All he could manage to think about was Kagome and case scenarios that could happen to possibly endanger her, which ultimately led to upsetting himself over his current immobility. He sighed and he watched the sun die down. He tried harder this time to put things into perspective.

_Alright, her health first…her feelings next…_he thought to himself.

Today's events perplexed him and he _did not_ like being left in the dark; primarily the part where the head master's minions had been sent after them. 'Why' was an important question, though that one didn't need answering.

"Kagome…" he groaned. She always found convenient ways to inadvertently get herself into trouble. She was a danger magnet that never faulted, never ceased to point in the direction of the next and most dangerous situation. And this one surpassed them all.

He never imagined he could find himself in such a confounding predicament, and on such short notice… He often evaluated, when he watched her sleep, what it was about her that drew so much malice toward them all. What was it about the considerably normal girl from the future that drew them together?

He growled silently to himself and put his hands under his head, despite the pain.

**_Health first, feelings next… _**he thought more poignantly.

He thought back to earlier that morning, when Miroku was discussing with the inn keeper on boarding prices, which he was trying so hard to egg down, much to his amusement.

"_And to your liking I suppose?" dictated the inn keeper. He and Miroku were talking figures as InuYasha leaned languidly against the nearest wall, waiting idly by. _

"_Oh we have no standards, anything you have to offer…" said Miroku graciously, keeping things light in the inn keeper's favor. _

"_We have rooms you see…but the price cannot be ignored. We've been too gracious over the past weeks, our profit is declining. We wouldn't be helping the matter at all if we let you slide. And here you are asking for _two_ rooms…I wish I had better news for you." He said sadly. He seemed truly concerned if nothing else._

"_Sir, I assure you, we won't be any trouble. With the time now, it'll only amount to a couple of hours, we have plans to leave by dawn. Your villagers spared us…we are in no condition to pay too. The women we travel with are exhausted form today's events. Try to understand…" The bald man sighed, obviously weighing his options. He sighed._

"_You're with the demon I suppose?" he glanced in InuYasha's direction. InuYasha took offense to how lightly he tossed the word 'demon' around._

"_My right hand man" Miroku gleamed. The inn keeper sighed again._

_At that moment, two ladies had exited a room to the far side and laughed to themselves in secret understanding. _

"_Oh do not be modest monk. Please Ryo, get these men rooms for their wives and be done with it. A few hours will not clear our profits, you know that." One of them said._

"_Yes headmistress." He impulsively uttered._

_That if nothing else caught InuYasha's attention. He didn't know about Miroku and all his secret infidelities, but he sure as hell didn't have a wife. Actually…the idea of marriage was downright unnerving. Miroku of course did nothing at all to correct her mistake. If anything he seemed to forget her mishap altogether…he made his way over, and as expected, began flirting. _

_InuYasha was growing irritated. If he had to be a married man and act like one, then Miroku would too. _

"_Miroku, this is tiring. We have the damn rooms…shouldn't you be getting back to your wife?" he growled. He merely waved a hand over his shoulder and InuYasha wasn't going to wait around for him any longer. He returned to Kagome's room to settle in. _

_She was pensive. It was blatant on her face. She was thinking about something troubling, her eyes were too focused…more than they should have been. He smelled her tension. But Kagome never went without being this way for very long, so InuYasha ignored it…until she sighed. _

_It sounded like a cry for help, an open opportunity for someone to console her…a beckoning. He'd lately been more in tune with her actions, more concerned…for the simple fact that he strangely-and more often now than ever- began caring to an extreme. _

"_What?" he said smoothly. _

…_and the conversation riled on from there. He never thought she felt-_

"Not now…" he sighed. Verbally reminding himself of his plan- to figure out what was going on, who was attacking, and then figure out what to say to Kagome.

He remembered being outside when he'd left her, the placid air of midnight was therapeutic to his thought process. He then recalled finding a tree to sit in until morning, anywhere that would shelter him from her overly expressive eyes.

And he stayed there until dawn, when they'd planned to leave, as they promised the innkeeper. Miroku was leaning outside of his room which was across the lawn from the one he shared with Kagome. He approached slowly, still tired, has he had not been able to sleep all night long.

"_Is Sango ready?" he asked flatly, not really caring who was awake, but deliberately trying to negate hearing Kagome's name. Miroku smirked. _

"_I hadn't the heart to wake her…she _is _tired, there's no ignoring that." He explained. InuYasha nodded, not really wanting to wake Kagome either. _

_And together they stood side by side, watching the sun show itself completely over the eastern mountains. Both were engrossed in their own mental worlds, neither wanting to break the silence. In their little group, what with two loquacious women, and a giddy young fox demon, silence was hard to come by. Suddenly, Miroku yawned._

"_I might as well seize the morning." He said, his unexpected voice ringing sharply in InuYasha's ears. Miroku turned and retreated back to his room. As he left, InuYasha made his way to the court yard, not able to focus well, just merely letting his feet take him there. _

_On his way, he saw a man in a plain shogun's uniform progressing steadily towards him. He effortlessly quickened his pace. _

"_InuYasha?" called the man. How in the world that man knew his name was beyond him, but nevertheless, he wasn't in the mood for conversation._

"_InuYasha, slow down." The man commanded with an authoritative voice. InuYasha wheeled around impatiently. _

"_And who the hell are you?" he said, his voice covered in venom._

"_Calm down, hadn't meant to startle you. I am the headmaster, I oversee this estate." He explains._

"_Oh.", he replies, slackening his jaw. He wasn't going to apologize but then again he knew that treating the man with blatant disrespect was unmerited. "What do you want" he asks?"_

"_So eager to get to the point…please, tell me…our services met your needs did they not? I can't completely control whether or not business gets done around here as it should be, I always need to manag-"_

"_It was fine" he said flatly. He was most definitely not in the mood for inane chatter. The shogun cleared his throat. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail that slicked back every strand that would have been lagging otherwise, not the usual top knot that InuYasha would have expected. His gi was too plain, his skin was too pale. He was too lithe to be a shogun. _

"_My assistant hears the dilemmas that run through the business and addresses them to me…" he says._

"_I don't have a dilemma." Said InuYasha plainly and turns face, but the headmaster would not be denied. _

"_But you do InuYasha! And I can help." He says with an all too gracious smile. InuYasha waits to hear what the frail looking man has to say. "I was told you hadn't the money to pay our regular fees…"_

_InuYasha growled._

"_I thought we fixed this problem last night!" he yelled sharply. _

"_Yes, yes, to an extent, but come now InuYasha, we have profits to see to. Last year was not a good one, we're entitled to fill the gap." InuYasha grounded his teeth together noisily. "Hence…I have a proposition to make. A trade."_

"_I have nothing to give you" InuYasha says suddenly. _

"_Oh but you do." He smiles too wide again._

"_What in hell do I have that you could possibly want?"_

"_I'd hate to address them as property, they are and will be so much more than that…let's think of them as gifts. Rewarded to me for my gracious pardon on the fees you otherwise would have been obligated to pay." _

_InuYasha eyed him suspiciously. _

"…_Who's 'they'?" he asked caustiously._

"_I think we both know who 'they' are." His wide toothy grin was near permanent now. InuYasha caught his drift immediately and began stomping off, trying to deny what he'd just heard._

"_I'm not asking InuYasha, ",the shogun half ran to catch up with the raging hanyou. "You can, and will, compensate for your lack of funds by giving me the priestess and the demon slayer." _

_InuYasha turned in blind rage. _

"_There's no way in hell you're getting anywhere near them." He seethed, trying his best not to lose control. _

"_I did not know your attachments were so strong…" InuYasha growled deep within himself once more. _

"_The trade is fair, two rooms, two women…they'd make fine additions, I swear they're in good hands." _

_InuYasha laughed menacingly._

"_It's a bad idea not to take me seriously. If you want to live to see tomorrow then I suggest you leave them alone. I really don't want to have to kill you." _

_The skinny looking shogun shook his head in disappointment._

"_I knew you'd be rather resistant to the idea…and for that I'm willing to settle for the strange priestess. That other dominatrix of a female would be an utter waste in your hands, but I'll take what I can get with at least force as necessary. She's much too valuable to be in your possession."_

_InuYasha had had it. The very prospect of Kagome traipsing behind this bastard's coattails, him having the freedom to have his way with her, being out of his protection was setting off violent spasms. Any longer and he'd let his body work of it's own accord._

"_Who the hell do you think you are? What kind of innkeeper barters for women?" he knew he was wasting his time arguing with the pathetic human who thought he was infallible, but it was all the more necessary to control his rage. _

"_This inn broadens outward and doubles as my castle. Its only purpose is to bring in money, InuYasha, be reasonable…know that my proposal is as stands. I won't be denied." He informed_

"_Burn in hell" InuYasha annunciated each word with purpose before stalking away. _

_He first went to Miroku's room, ignoring what manners he managed to learn._

"_Miroku, Sango…it's time to go _now" _The sound of InuYasha urgent voice woke them instantly, even Shippo woke without complaint. "Sango, wake Kagome for me and all of you take Kirara west until you can't see an inch of this place." InuYasha growled impatiently as they moved with little exigency. "Get moving!" he ordered. As Sango rushed past him to carry out his orders he grabs her arm._

"_The headmaster's up to something, be on your guard especially okay?" he said, his voice low. Sango was a surprised by his potential doubt in her, and the implications of this little forewarning. _

"_I'll be okay InuYasha." She assured. He nodded and let her go. _

And then there was the incident to contend with.

Had the headmaster been that serious in getting Kagome that he would resort to such lengths?

_Impossible…_he thought. No one could plan something so drastic in such short time. This had to be the work of someone else. Someone much more powerful, someone with a different grudge against them entirely.

This had to be a plan in the making. Someone must have been watching them all along, configuring the most precise moment to strike. There was no way to reasonably justify the timing. But that still didn't explain the conviction in the headmaster's voice.

"_I won't be denied…" _The sickly melodramatic voice echoed in InuYasha's ear. Had they gotten off easy, or had he something different entirely planned for them?

He was lost; unable to formulate a plan within rational logistics. He couldn't even come up with an alternative course of action. He couldn't ignore Naraku, nor the headmaster…it seemed the best, and the safest thing to do was hide.

But knowing all this and the fact that Kagome was out there, completely vulnerable made him very uneasy.

_Kagome…_

His feelings for her had, in fact, developed over the past year, had manifested into deep consideration. To be so hasty and call it love was utterly impossible to do at this point. Her timing was always awful. Their argument caught him off guard. He said too much and at the same time, he didn't…couldn't say enough to console her. He knew what she wanted to hear, but he wasn't sure if could force it out of himself.

He could barely answer her questions. He hardly knew what still drew him to Kikyo. Their past together was not regretted, he was hopeful…. Every time he'd run to her, he had been hopeful, trying his best to change her, to rekindle what was lost in all the anguish. But even though he tried, he knew it was useless long before Kagome addressed it. He knew even if Kikyo came around, it was best to let the dead stay dead…

At one point he'd mistaken the fact that she wanted to take him to hell with her as sign of the feelings she'd once had for him, but he knew better…she was eager for eternal damnation and felt that he was obligated to share it with her.

No one had ever been so blunt in professing their feelings toward him, no one had ever put him in that position. What was he supposed to say in response to her? Her eyes were so expressive. They let everything slip. She knew that last night wouldn't be the night she'd get what she wanted…she was hurting even as she said it. It was all evident, and clearly apparent in her eyes.

"_You, InuYasha…"_

He'd tried so many times to prove to her that she meant something to him and that one day…possibly…if he lived to see Naraku's death…she could mean so much more. But even as windows of opportunities opened, they closed just as quickly. And being sat left and right in her expense had the potential to negate his feelings for her all together.

He couldn't just forget about their talk and let it die…it would be an insult to her feelings. And he was furtively glad that it was _he_ she cared about. He felt he had joint responsibility in keeping her safe and he would continue to do everything in his power to maintain her safe haven, hence it was that mere attachment, the impulsive defense; the strong for the weak… Maybe it was that that drew them together.

However rational that sounded in his head, he knew it was more than that, had to be more…what else would have made him kiss her. He would have, he was certain that he would have if the woman did not interrupt. It would have happened, and then what?

He was stupid…he should have thought things through. If he kissed her once, she'd expect more from him, and he couldn't promise more…didn't really know what more entailed, had no idea what _more _would mean for her.

His only plan, as tremulous as it seemed, was to take it in small doses…and hopefully…it would be enough to please her. That was all he was asking for.

**AN/Thank you in advance for reviewing. Apologies all around for the long wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH.5/ Thank you all for the very supportive reviews. There's been some confusion as to what happened that ended up injuring Kagome and InuYasha and largely what Baki had done that failed. I'm very sorry if I hadn't written it clearly enough; they were discussing things in the forest as you know when, spontaneously, a whole bunch of spear-like weapons came pouring out of the sky. **

**o.O.o.O.o**

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up." A very animated voice called out to me. I felt as if I'd been drugged. Usually I can sleep and still be somewhat alert. But not now; I was completely and entirely unawares. For a long sluggish moment I could barely recognize the little voice that called to me.

"Shippo?" I called out feebly. Shippo began hovering over my lithe form, making his own inspections.

"Thank god you're awake, we feared the worst" said Sango, relieved. Things were still a little unclear. I was currently experiencing a splitting headache; it was too hard to dispense the haze that had settled over my eyes. And to make matters worse…nausea.

I groaned as I tried to force myself onto my elbows.

"Relax Kagome, don't over do it" ordered Miroku. Still extremely dizzy, I ignored him. Miroku was making his way inside the hut, dragging my pack behind him.

"You've been asleep for days" he informed me.

"We came as soon as we could." He said. Their voices went un-recognized in my mind. My once inexplicable thoughts were suddenly formulating feasibly into a gory scene…and all too familiar scene; One human, a hanyou, spears and lots of blood.

My breath hitched. Was that really just days ago? It felt like a long lost memory I would give anything to forget.

"What wrong?" Sango asked. Without my permission my eyes began to tear involuntarily, making them glossy in appearance.

"I remember now…the spears." I whispered, just barely coherent. They looked down in somber nostalgia.

"We know Kagome. We were almost too late. It seems the gods are working in our favor." He smiled, but I wasn't feeling at all happy. I wasn't trying to think about InuYasha, the last thing I wanted to do was inflict unnecessary pain on myself.

My conscious would not be denied. His name drummed in correlation with the steady beat of my heart. How could I ignore something so natural; feelings so instinctive and effortless it's only comparison in the beating of my own heart?

I swallowed heavily discovering immediately how dry my throat was. It had to have been clearly evident in my eyes. Sango turned to Shippo immediately.

"Shippo, there's a stream nearby, Kagome looks parched." she said. On cue, Shippo left to get me some water. Once I was sure my voice was intact, I made to ask my question; there was only one thing I wanted to know.

"Where's InuYasha?" I asked. My voice cracked. Sango was quiet as she chose her words carefully. Nothing could not express how afraid I was to find that maybe, by some stroke of terrible fate, that my suspicions were true. Miroku noticed the fallen expression on my face and intervened with fast gesticulation.

"You know InuYasha; he's fine, eager to get back on his feet." He said all too cheerfully. I was suddenly filled with dread.

"H-he's…not on his feet?" I stuttered, my eyes welling up once again. Miroku's eyes widened. Sango attempted to make the recover.

"He's recuperating at Kaede's" she said cautiously.

"Recuperating!" I squeaked. Despite our convoluted problems I was near certain if he could manage it, InuYasha would come looking for me. Just how bad was he?

Miroku and Sango looked between each other quizzically. I was growing frustrated, I wanted the whole truth and nothing but. When they continued to prolong any kind of assurance, I tried to move from my sitting position and up on my knees.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sango asked a little stunned. She pushed my shoulders down.

"You're hiding something from me…I'm going to see for myself." I argued. I tried to push against her, but in my current state, strength for strength we were extremely unevenly matched. She had me pinned in seconds. I gave up, suddenly remembering just how radical my plan was. I had no idea how to navigate throughout the forest, whether or not I'm prepared to walk as long as necessary and more crucially- where am I?

"Kagome, what else can we tell you? InuYasha has sustained _some_ injury. We left him to recover from his wounds." Miroku explained. I sighed. Of course I knew there was no feasible way he would have survived the ambush Scott free, but still…I was hopeful.

"You people act as if I'm dying." said an all too familiar voice. All our heads snapped. I smiled, suddenly feeling ten times better. InuYasha stood smirking in the doorway –my smiled disappeared- covered neck to toe in medical tape. Shippo squeezed around him, carrying a full water bottle. He pranced happily toward me as InuYasha sauntered in.

Though I was secretly happy to see him, he reminded me too much of _that_ night. Alive or dead…or _almost_ dead, I'd never forget what transpired between us that night. Painful recollections of the words he said and hadn't said still panged in my chest, ripping a hole through my ego. Seeming slightly exasperated, he sat down next to me. I was suddenly breathless.

Miroku and Sango looked downright lethal.

"InuYasha…" she warned. "Just what are _you _doing here?" He ignored her and stared at me solicitously.

"How did you break Kaede's seal? Miroku demanded incredulously. I had no idea what he was talking about; I held my head in my hands as the icy water quenched my insides.

"How do you feel?" he asked me.

"InuYasha!" they scolded in unison. They eyed him expectantly. If looks could kill…

InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Kaede can only subdue me on my death bed, all I needed was a little strength and I was as good as free." He smiled graciously. Not at all angry. I supposed now was one of those 'you had to have been there' moments.

"Always the response of the accused…" Miroku said while shaking his head, Sango elbowed his ribs forcefully.

"_He means…_" she began menacingly. "…you should be sick and shut in, yet you run all the way here in your condition? It's not healthy to misconstrue your limits-"

"I _know _my limits _Sango _There's a difference between sick and injured." He said icily. "I didn't have to run. I'd know your scents anywhere." He snorted. "You could even call Kaede an enabler. One coat of that disgusting salve and Kirara and Shippo didn't even notice me." He said triumphantly. They continued to give him disapproving looks. He exhaled deeply and looked away from us all.

"Can you blame me for wanting to know if she was okay, after all that's happened? Dammit, you guys don't let anything go do you?" he said softly.

"I know the feeling" I muttered. He gave a half smile in my direction. I didn't know what to think of the words he'd just said. For all I knew it could have been one of those confusing double standards. Sango made to argue but why anyone tries to contest InuYasha is beyond me. She decided better of it and resigned.

InuYasha continued to gaze at me precariously as I lay back down suddenly becoming very tired. Miroku cleared his throat.

"Well, now that everyone's here, we should discuss what's going on." He looked toward InuYasha, waiting for an initiation. It amazes me how the camaraderie between us all had multiplied over time; InuYasha was finally getting the credibility he wanted. He hesitated for less than a minute.

"You know who my first suspect is." He said as a matter of fact. "Although I'd love that shogun to have something with this; anything to give me incentive to break his skinny neck." I willingly excluded myself from this discussion. I'm not a fighter and I was still a bit too woozy to argue logistics.

"Does he smell familiar?" asked Sango? InuYasha looked downward, deep in thought.

"I see where you're getting at…but no, nothing about his scent tells me he's in alliance with Naraku."

"I suggest we deal with the Shogun first. Once he's out of the way we can narrow our options." Miroku suggested. InuYasha shook his head.

"Something's still off. The weapons had a different scent altogether. And aside from that…it could have been mere coincidence, but the smell of the air changed…smelled like clovers. There's a third party, I'm absolutely sure of it." He declared. He looked toward me then and noticed I was being inattentive.

"Did you sense any jewel shards?" he asked me.

"When?" I obviously wasn't focused.

"Are you paying attention?" he asked roughly. It was hard to get a grip when your head kept swooning.

"No…" I replied. His lip curled. "I mean yes! And no, I didn't sense anything."

He turned away from me, his shoulders slumping. Sango raised a finger.

"I know! We go back to the inn and do some investigating. Naraku can't unleash a surprise attack in a town full of people without forewarning. We're bound to get a hint before anything drastic happens." She implied. InuYasha looked grave.

"Forget it. If anyone goes back there it will be Miroku and I, and leaving you two alone definitely isn't an option." Sango looked quizzical. I knew what InuYasha meant. The Shogun wanted InuYasha to make a fair trade for our free stay, Sango and I being the commodities at stake.

"InuYasha! Don't be ridiculous. That is the best place to start, I can deal with a lecherous man any day if that's what concerns you." She glanced at Miroku. He simply turned his head away.

"Trust me…if that was the problem I have no doubt you'd be able to handle yourself. I just have a very bad feeling about all this…"

"However InuYasha…"Miroku began. "Sango's absolutely right. That _is_ the best place to start; I'm sure you know what we must do…." He trailed off suggestively. A growl erupted deep within InuYasha's chest.

"Fine. Anything happens to them and I'll hold _you_ accountable." Miroku held his palms up agreeably. There was a long silence.

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he tugged on Sango's sleeve.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he asked quietly. She gave him a questioning glance and rose to go outside. I sighed. Maybe he was doing that on purpose, trying to get InuYasha and I alone. All he'd managed to do was make things awkward.

I grew tired of the silence, it was driving me crazy, and he was so close…so injured looking…

"I feel awful" I said in inadvertent response to his first question.

"You had a concussion." He explains.

"No kidding…" I replied. Something told me now wasn't the best to try resolving any issues but given the opportunity I wouldn't be able to control my mouth. I turned the conversation in a new direction.

"_You_ look like you've been through a train wreck." He wouldn't have sustained any injuries at all if I wasn't there to hold him back. He smirked.

"A what?"

"Maybe Sango's right InuYasha. You should have stayed put." I queried.

"Trust me…it's a lot less than what it seems. Kaede just doesn't take no for an answer." He said languidly.

I couldn't help myself. Topics for conversation were slowly dwindling and I was forced to tap into my reserves. He wouldn't like it, but even in my subconscious mind it continued to bother me.

"InuYasha…"I began, still deciding whether or not I should leave the matter be.

"Yes?" he answered. Tempting, so very, _very_ tempting.

"Tell me…why'd you leave?" The damage was already done. This could end badly or awkwardly; either way, my stupid decision would resolve nothing.

He looked at me questioningly before his mouth widened in realization. He didn't look at me; that was both a bad sign and a good sign I suppose. Then he sighed,

"Kagome…" he said, taking my hand. The electricity form his touch shot through my entire body, making the speedometer of my heart exceed its limit.

"I…don't know what to say." He said lightly, continuing to avert his eyes. "I'm not sure about anything anymore. I can't make promises…".

"Why?" I asked.

"Well…" he sighed again, having sheer difficulty with his words. "Beca-"

"-you're trying to keep the ones you've already made?" I asked. He seems confused.

"One's I already-….Kikyo?…" he asked meagerly. I nodded.

"Kagome, I thought I…I could have sworn I told you that-"

"It's fine. You don't have to answer to me of course"

"Then why do I feel like I do?" he says, facing me, grasping my hand tighter. "Why do I feel guilty when I think about Kikyo around you? Why do I always feel I need permission from you to see her? Why does it always bother me when you have a problem I can't fix? Why do you always have me up at night, thinking about you?" I stare blankly at him, my mouth opening and closing a few times but nothing comes out. I'm not sure what he's implying, and I definitely can't answer questions like those…I look away, utterly bewildered.

He scoffs. "I don't know either…so give me a chance to find out." He says more seriously. He closes in on me, hand still covering mine, Our breaths mingled in the still air mere seconds before his lips touches mine and then-

"Are we interrupting?" Miroku chides. InuYasha pulls away so quickly it was like he was never there in the first place.

"I knew we should have-" Sango began, but was interrupted by InuYasha's angry growl. He glares at them both and storms out of the hut, almost mowing them down in the process. I flushed as they stared at me knowingly.

o.O.o.O.o

Two options and a third alternative: that was all Baki had to contend with. It was the only thing left to insure her life.

Option number one: Run from Naraku and never look back.

Option number two: Carry out the previous plan, and this time, execute.

Alternative: Let Naraku kill her.

He'd said, rather harshly that failing would mean her death, and she _did _fail. The subjects were still alive somewhere, most likely planning to get they're revenge on Naraku. Whether or not she deserved death was based on Naraku's own ethics. And if that was the case, she'd probably die.

She contemplated, for a long time, whether or not the legs of her steed would be able to carry her far enough. Baki had been doing Naraku's bidding for as long as she could remember. But that in itself wasn't right. She had a life before Naraku and maybe if she went far enough and out of Naraku's watchful eyes she'd be able to remember.

The manipulation felt so natural, it was the pull that drew her closer to him. Like a carnivorous flower, she was somehow lured to the predator, satiating his indulgences because she was incapable of fighting back.

As her steed flew over barren land she heard a quivering murmur above her. Her head shot up immediately. Since she'd been hiding, she had grown wary of every little sound that could threaten her.

Then she saw them, trailing lightly behind her.

_Samyosho…._she thought warily.

It seemed she was the one being hunted, Naraku was watching her from a safe distance. She would not go back, she would not let herself be reduced to death by Naraku's hand.

At that moment, Baki became the huntress, she would show no fear, she would bring the dead to his doorstep, and when she had successfully done that, she would then kill him. He deserved nothing less, and would getting nothing more.

Baki slowed her mount and reared it in the direction she came.

**AN: Writer's block was harsh, sorry for the long wait. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:// I know, a horribly long wait, but I was getting vonage the process was horrendous.**

"_Sango…I'm sensing a few inconsistencies in their behaviors…" Miroku stated._

"_Yeah…it's rather strange to see them like this. I'm finding it hard to put a word to it" She replied. Sango silently ruminated of all the subtle changes she'd noticed in InuYasha and Kagome's behavior as she chewed on her lower lip. The way they acted now was a definate contrast from the past. _

"_For one thing, InuYasha's been less abrasive. And Kagome…well I've never been good at analyzing women" Sango smirked knowingly and continued to think._

"_There's something going on, and I doubt they can sense it because they're to close. But from the out side looking in…I fear disaster might strike any minute, worse than what's already happened. We might have to take matters into our own hands…" he continued._

"_What do you presume is going on Miroku?" Sango asked solicitously, wary of his serious expression._

"_I don't have the slightest clue…the ties are too loose for any solid evidence. I think we should figure this out on our own. InuYasha and Kagome seem too wrapped up in themselves."_

"_You mean do our own searching? They'll never allow us to venture out alone, they'll assume all responsibility as usual and InuYasha will keep close tabs on everyone…" said Sango._

"_Yes, I thought of that. Which is why we'll do all our perusing at night. They'll never suspect we're doing what we're actually doing, and because of that, they won't bother us…"Miroku smiled. Sango blushed and turned away. _

_Miroku scoffed._

"_Besides, I'm pretty sure, with us gone they can utilize the alone time." He laughed then. "They were never good at keeping secrets"_

"_You think it'll work?" Sango changed the subject to a more comfortable topic. Suddenly, Miroku's demeanor was that of strict earnestness, reserved for very serious situations._

"_It has to, we have to try. My entire being points to Naraku…but I know it has to be more than that. InuYasha said there was a third party. I _will_ find out." Sango was quiet for a minute._

"_What about what InuYasha and you had to do…and if you're investigating with InuYasha why do we have to go to same place?" she asked._

"_Well if you can't stand to spend time with me…If I'm that horrible…"Miroku began. Sango became flustered._

"_No, I just meant…it seems redundant…" she commented._

"_It may, but we're not going to the same place Sango. And for the reasons InuYasha stated it only makes sense that he and I should go back to the inn. I wouldn't have you go there my self…and as for what he and I have to do…well…I suppose you'll find out when it happens." He said. Sango prepared to argue but thought better of it in spite of the situation. She would do what was necessary to make things easier. "Wait" he said suddenly, testing the air._

"_What is it?" Sango said, concentrating to sense what he was sensing, not sure of what she should be searching for. Miroku shook his head._

"_Probably nothing more than a stray animal. Let's get back inside, who knows what's going on in there." Miroku said, breaking the silence._

"_Precisely why we shouldn't." Sango fought._

"_Oh I beg to differ." Miroku said, becoming curious. He grabbed Sango's arm and threw the door aside just in time to witness them both in the middle of something suspiciously romantic._

"_Are we interrupting?" Miroku chided and InuYasha pulled away from Kagome quickly._

"_I knew we should have-" Sango began but was interrupted by an angry growl, deep from within InuYasha's own chest. He then storms off out of the hut._

* * *

"It was nothing, really!" I urged, but I knew my face would give me away. I admit, I was as horrendously embarrassed as I was happy to have almost had a moment with InuYasha. Maybe he's right; someone, albeit fate or another providential force, is trying to tell us something.

"Somehow you seem unconvinced." said Miroku. Sango nudged his ribcage.

"Kagome…" she began, searching for the words. "I can't explain it but…I feel I have reason to be very fearful for you." Miroku sighed.

"I agree. If searching for the jewel shards subjects you and InuYasha to this kind of danger, at some point we have to draw the line." I could feel my eyebrows crease in clear misunderstanding. I motioned to object, all too quickly, my head swooned painfully.

"Searching for the jewel shards puts me in as much danger as possessing them, we knew this from the very beginning. I'm not scared, and you shouldn't be either." I defended, but Miroku continued to stare at me with hard unseeing eyes, dipping in to the recesses of the past.

"Kagome…if you were there…if you had to witness what InuYasha looked like when we finally found you both, had his blood stain your hands…I'm sure you'd make the neccessary adjustments. What happened to him was meant for you, he shielded you because he knew you wouldn't survive the injuries. As unexpected as it was, it's likely to happen again. This is where the line's been drawn. It's preventable, and by the life of me I won't allow this to recur." He explained. Miroku was right, but I was far too afraid to question his grounds and what the basis of this actually is. I can still vividly remember the moment it happened, the look on InuYasha's face…but even if Miroku suggests we take it easy, InuYasha will only become restless, itching for the chance to avenge us, I know him well enough.

"So…what are you saying?"

"He's saying it's best you return home." Said Sango. I was constrained with mixed feelings of guilt and betrayal. They thought I was a liability, excessive baggage they had to get rid of, unfit for battle. I liked to convince myself that that isn't true, but what more evidence do I need. The people who always wanted me back, asked for me every time I would leave were sending me away.

"No! I won't! I can't just leave while everyone's in danger! That's not fair!" I objected. They averted my gaze. From that I knew they had already accepted that I wouldn't go along with this stupid idea without argument.

"We're not asking Kagome. It's for the best. With you gone, temporarily I might add, things might die down enough to figure out what's going on." Miroku said.

"So I'm an instigator?" I cried. Things always happened because of me.

"No, not at all! You just, attract attention, InuYasha's the instigator."

"What about InuYasha? Did he tell you to-"

"No. He didn't." I drew a sharp breath. I'd never expect Sango and Miroku to order me home, but I was okay with the possibility that InuYasha would still come back for me.

"He won't like that."

"He really hasn't a choice in the matter. I'm sure once he's reasoned with he'll agree. This isn't because of anything you've done Kag-" Sango tried.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?!"

My breath was caught in my throat. They confirmed they very thing I've been telling myself. I'm the crutch, I hold them back, I should expect them to get rid of me. I felt tears build in my eyes and hid them behind my bangs. Ignoring the lingering pain and the presence of them, I tore outside to settle down.

It was far too bright to think about being angry. My retinas were burning under the sun's effulgence.

"Kagome! Move!" It was InuYasha voice, alarmed and panicky. But my eyes hadn't adjusted yet, and I sat there trying to get my bearings, too distracted with the blaring sun in my eyes.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

"I'll kill her anyway, InuYasha, retreat!" said another voice, one I sure as hell didn't recognize. I scrambled to my feet, disregarding InuYasha's command And then I felt a deadened blow to my head.

"Not again…"I muttered as the world I could barely see began to blacken. And I let unconsciousness take hold.

* * *

Along the way Baki had lost the drive she once had. At some point, possibly after she'd been given the false lead all the way south into the Iisho mountains, or infiltrated an entire inn of people to find that the subjects were long gone, she'd completely lost her nerve. And what was worse, her steed had run off hours ago in search of something to eat. Her plan to kill the half demon and the human had become more troublesome than she imagined. And the thought of finally killing Naraku was even more unrealistic. After long, not even the Samyosho would be convinced, and she wouldn't be able to keep Naraku at bay.

To him she was merely an indulgence, even if she did betray him in a way shy of death, managed to leak dire information, he'd have a back up plan, and a back up plan for the back up plan. Only Naraku knew _everything, _no matter how many vassals he had.

Now Baki was following a lead to a village near the sacred tree where a human in the inn said another would know of them. She was wary of trusting this too, but she had nothing else to go on. Worst case scenario: she wouldn't find them. These people, who were unsuspecting of her, were inadvertently making life hell for her. If ever she found them, whether in this life or the next she'd make sure to express her thanks for making her go through all the trouble.

In fact, they had quite the nosey reputation.

_Maybe I should relieve them of their noses…_Baki thought childishly. She did a hell of a lot of traveling, had gone without sleep for two days in fear of wasting time and wasn't feeling very rational.

So she trekked through the thick forest, a fowl mood darkening her expression, when an overcast view of a hut caught her attention. Finally, a place to rest.

Despite how tired she was, she half ran to get there when she heard voices resonating from the place. A man and a woman.

Baki scoffed.

_I won't let _them _stop me…_she prepared to pounce when innuendos in their conversation interested her.

'We have to try, my entire being points to Naraku, but InuYasha said there was a third part, I will find out"

Baki froze, calculating the magnitude of his words, treading on the very force that drives an unpredictable situation like this one. The name was startlingly familiar. This InuYasha had to be the same one she was looking for.

Baki felt her lips curl upward, her resolve retuning in waves. Judging from their conversation these humans had close ties to InuYasha, and she was sure, if she could catch InuYasha the girl wouldn't be far behind. Maybe everything happens for a reason.

The two humans began to go inside when Baki prepared to make her entrance and execute her interrogation when seconds later, she realized she didn't have to. InuYasha himself came charging out.

Maybe, by this stroke of luck, she could kill Naraku too.

InuYasha looked angry, and began muttering a string of profanities to verbalize his elation at almost getting caught kissing Kagome. He crouched and then took off at a speed much slower then what Baki had seen.

_Oh no you don't_ she said to herself. And took off after him. After a straight five minutes of running InuYasha stopped and whirled around. Baki smothered herself behind a tree and what she hoped would be his blind spot.

"Who's there!?" he yelled threateningly, perusing the area with his eyes in order to pinpoint the scent. If he kept up that way, it wouldn't be long before Baki was discovered, hence she began circling the area, preparing to attack.

Once she was behind him, a spear from the satchel on her back at the ready, she threw herself from the cover of the trees, slinging her weapon expertly in InuYasha's direction.

He whirled around and dodged to his left in the last minute.

"You're fairly quick InuYasha." She said, stressing his name like the most vile thing she'd ever tasted.

"Who the hell are you? Your scent is familiar." He responded. Clovers…she smelled precisely of clovers.

"Irrelevant. I have to kill you, _need _to kill you, oh so very much. Nothing would make me happier." She spoke menacingly.

_Who the hell…?_ InuYasha thought. And then a connection made a beeline thought his head. He remembered that day distinctly. The scent was stark in its similarity. And only someone who really wanted to kill him would plant such a deviously consequential trap.

His blood boiled violently beneath his skin. _It was her…_

"What's the matter, InuYasha? Do you feel threatened?" she patronized until she could feel the scorn emanating from him.

"It was YOU!" he said, flexing his fingers to make his knuckles crack and his claws glint in a sinister way.

"Yes, get angry, InuYasha. Get as violent as you need to, unleash your other half. I want your death to be worth it. "

InuYasha's mind became intently one-tracked. Instinct beckoned beneath the rationale, threatening to spill over and quake throughout his entire being. He wanted to kill her just as much as she wanted to kill him. A mutual buy.

His blood pulsated then.

"No." he uttered, pulling back violently. Concentrating so hard it seemed as if he was in a trance. Baki urged him further.

"Don't recoil InuYasha! Nothing could be more beneficial for you, you alone without the help of your demon within will never be enough."

And his blood pulsated once more. InuYasha closed his eyes containing the inner beast, trying his hardest to reign it in. Grabbing the hilt of the Tetsusaiga he managed to quell the ferocity of the beast, cooling his blood evenly.

"You fool, you sword won't help you. I know the secrets of your sword. Kagura told me, you would be amazed to find how much I know of you."

InuYasha exhaled deeply, diminishing the hold of his inner demon.

"Bastard. You sound just like that damn shogun. I swear you two are perfect for each other." Baki scoffed and had another sling at the ready in seconds.

"As much as you know of me, I'm afraid some things you only learn with experience." He said and unsheathed Tetsusaiga, charging forward.

He started slow, testing her limits and his own ability after being condemned inside Kaede's hut for days. Baki easily glanced the contact of Tetsusaiga's monstrous blade. InuYasha growled, disgruntled.

"That's it InuYasha? Where's your demon?" She egged.

"Shut up!" he said, wheeling back, slicing the air in aim for Baki's torso, slashing the bottom of her haori as she jumped out of range.

"I know! The girl! You were so quick to die for her, maybe she can beckon the beast from you." Said Baki, taking off in the direction of the hut at a blinding speed.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled after her, close behind her heels.

They both came in time to find Kagome coming out of the hut.

"Amazing!" Baki proded. "This is all too easy InuYasha." InuYasha dove to her left and proceeded to sweep up with his sword, missing Baki merely by an inch. Baki kept a spear drawn.

"Kagome! Move!" he said urgently. As it was Baki would reach her before he did, and she seemd too disoriented beyond reason.

"Dammit!"

"I'll kill her anyway, InuYasha, retreat!" and Baki fired, hitting Kagome's crown dead on.

As InuYasha watched Kagome slump to the floor, achieving unconsciousness, the beast reared it's ugly head.

**AN: I promise to update sooner. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ I'm aware...the update was just as long, but I was in the holiday spirit and aside from my work. Sorry! **

**On to Ch.7...**

The scent of her blood had triggered a nerve within him.

Reason had lost its hold on the physical world and now it was merely a jaded sentiment, lost in anger.

InuYasha caught a glimpse of himself in Tetsusaiga's blade and discovered he didn't recognize who or perhaps what was looking back at him. Tetsusaiga had lost all restraint, and failed to sustain the beast; the struggle between the better half of himself and the creature that foamed at the mouth too great to resist.

His mind was a blank canvas as he let his demon form take hold, completing him entirely, but not before assuring that everyone in his wake would be killed. Too blurred beyond control, drugged and sedated on an insubstantial high, InuYasha agreed and dropped his sword.

It surged forward, covering the ground between he and Baki stride by stride, the bloodlust in his veins emanating from him.

And she could hardly contain her laughter.

o.O.o

Shippo wandered aimlessly, letting his nose take him where he should be.

_I'll show that InuYasha_

The look on her face when he returned was unacceptable. Once InuYasha came walking in, he was all but forgotten and he definitely wasn't having that.

So he snuck away. No one would notice. They had InuYasha now. And they would talk among themselves concerning everything that happened and leave Shippo in the dark. And Kagome wouldn't realize for a long time that he was gone…not with _him _around.

And it wasn't as he if he'd be brought up to speed about what was happening anyway. And he could probably ask and beg all he liked and they wouldn't tell him fully what was going on, they would edit their words dramatically…as if he was stupid. So what was the point in trying so hard to fit in?

Shippo continued to pout silently.

So that's when an idea struck him. They had no food, and if _he _brought some back with him, he'll be the hero and Kagome would spare her attention for him. Yes, bringing back their much needed supplies was definitely the way to land him in the hero's seat. It was flawless…but easier said than done.

He'd already tried hunting, but good game out there was generally larger than him. Anything other than that probably wasn't edible.

He already tried stealing form another hut, but couldn't bring himself to go through with such a criminal act. Kagome managed to feed them all in the most Samaritan ways; he would attempt to do the same.

And then his last effort at the pond failed miserably. Fish were hard to catch if you're trying to stay afloat at the same time. It was evident: one should be above water level to have an easy fishing experience.

Images of InuYasha easily catching dozens of fish flashed violently in him mind, making him even more upset with himself.

"One day, I'll be as strong as him, even stronger, and then I won't have to be second best" he mused.

If anything the scenery was something to be grateful for. There was no sense in wasting such a beautiful day sharing fresh air with a pompous hanyou where there was plenty of his own outside.

He was just considering giving up his plan of vengeance and returning to the hut when a voice beckoned to him.

"Little Fox, come here." said the ominous voice. Shippo was immediately frightened and too stunned to move.

"I mean you no harm at all little demon, I'm merely in need of dire information." Said a voice he didn't recognize.

It was a human as far as Shippo could tell, but he portrayed a very calm and assertive air. He hadn't known if he was formidable and thus was still very frightened.

"Do I k-know you?" he stuttered.

The mysterious human simply laughed and bent down to Shippo's height.

"No, you do not know of me, but I know of you. With that said I have a few questions to ask."

Shippo gave him the once over and couldn't pick up any bad ulterior motives so he relaxed and proceeded to help the man all the while thinking

…_at least someone will appreciate my knowledge…_

"Ok, how can I help you?" Shippo agreed.

"You can begin by telling me a little more of your friend, InuYasha, was it?" he asked quite placidly.

"My friend!? As if!" he rebelled. "InuYasha is my enemy! He's the biggest idiot if I ever saw one!"

The man laughed silently.

"Is that how you feel?" he asked, clearly amused. Shippo agreed without fail.

"Well, then I guess you would be happy to know that I'm not pleased with his character either" he rose to his feet and waved Shippo to his side.

"Come with me, I shall explain." Calmed by the easy air about this man, and really wanting to know his reason for disliking InuYasha, Shippo followed.

"Not too long ago your friend…I'm sorry, your adversary, had taken something of mine without any reimbursement. Now do not misunderstand me little fox, I am no stranger to anything in the way of charity but for a beggar to choose is near sinful. I'm sure even at your young age you can understand that one can only give as much as he has, and even then, one must be satisfied with what he gains." The man paused.

"So…what happened exactly?" asked Shippo.

"Let's just say that InuYasha was not pleased with my terms and sent his followers to take care of me. He is why you've run into me on a dirty road like this one." He seethed.

Shippo's contempt for InuYasha doubled.

"That's just like him…" he added.

"I suppose. That was the very first time I was acquainted with him. I will know much better later on….but now that you know my story, I'm sure you can be a deal of help to me." He turned to Shippo, his burning with interest.

"Um…okay, sure why not?"

"Very well then-I don't think I caught your name."

"It's Shippo!" he said happily.

"A fine name Shippo." He smiled before letting his face morph into one of utter seriousness.

"Now…as you know, I don't know much about InuYasha, so to carry out my plan without any prior knowledge is quite foolish. And just as you are, I have someone else to help me with the brunt work."

Shippo nodded in affirmation.

"You will serve as my little reference Shippo. And together, in due time, InuYasha will learn what it's like to lose his greatest possessions."

Shippo considered the plan the most enthralling he'd ever heard. For him it was a chance to prove to InuYasha that he too had shortcomings. It was a way to show InuYasha that even he could be valuable to them.

There was really no way for Shippo, as young, and impressionable as he is to concur that he would his involvement with this man, whom he'd never met before would cause more pain and suffering than he bargained for. Without giving thought to just what InuYasha's most prized possessions are it's impossible to account for the actions he will commit.

o.O.o

"Kanna" called Naraku in a most lackadaisical tone of voice. Kanna didn't answer, she didn't need to. Naraku would make his case regardless.

"If at all you feel any contempt toward me for the death of your sister you should put it to good use. But as I'm sure you had no kind of attachment to her, let me say this. I want to bathe in InuYasha's blood. I believe I'm quite decided now. He is dead to me already and I musn't have this girl interfere any longer." The timbre of his voice beginning to taint with maliciousness.

"He watched the battle from far away in a crystalline orb that even reflected the malevolent glint in InuYasha's eye.

"Go to them, vessel their souls, and bring me their bodies." He ordered.

o.O.o

Miroku and Sango sat silently, both ruminating of their pasts, the ever dangerous present, and the possibility of a future. It wasn't strange to have death on their minds, it happened quite often. And being surrounded by war and pursued by people who wanted to kill you did not help to insure a safe mindset.

"Hey Miroku…" said Sango, thinking of a question.

"Yes." He replied, half of himself focusing on Sango, and the other half lost in the realms of his mind.

"As a monk, is there ever a time when you are afraid to die?" she queried.

Miroku turned to her solicitously.

"What makes you ask?" he said.

"Curiosity I suppose." She said, running her hands through her hair.

Miroku looked in time to see her pained expression before raising to seat himself in front of her.

"Sango, death is a preordained event, it will come eventually. All we can do to prolong it is to try to preserve our happiness and work to see that we achieve as much as physically possible. If not then what is death without a life to compliment it?" he explained, putting his hand to her cheek.

"I believe it is the concept of death that fuels our need to live, our desire to accomplish as much as possible. It is the coming of death that gives me the strength to fight, the ability to fear, and the power to love."

Sango's eyes sparkled as tears trickled from her lids and over Miroku's hand.

"I suppose you're right." She said, as he drew her into the comfort of his embrace.

"Think of death no more Sango, tonight we go to Horai Shrine."

Sango nodded in response, but they only had a few moments to enjoy each other's presence.

"Did you hear that?" Sango asked, suddenly aware of her surroundings. It was the sound of clashing metal.

"Hear what?" Miroku asked as her released her.

_Kagome! Move! _…the voice was all too distinct.

"What's going on out there?" Sango asked anxiously as they raced outside of the hut.

But they were too late to be of any help to them. The transformation was already complete.

**AN:/ It will all come together soon. Bear with me. **


End file.
